


I Love Santa

by Meloenijs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sees something he's not happy with and decides it's time to take action at the Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Santa

They’re having a private Christmas party going on, the Avengers with some of the more tolerable SHIELD agents. Clint isn’t sure who decided it’d be a good idea to name it that, since most of the attendees don’t even believe in Christmas. Thor, for example, was just happy to have another feast until someone thought to explain to him it was basically Yuletide under a different name. The majority of them are simply atheists, but like most people, they still celebrate.

Coulson is sitting in the middle of the room, dressed up in a strangely tacky looking Santa costume. It’s not fair, how he still manages to look so competent and unruffled even dressed up like that. It’s also not fair how Coulson immediately agreed to it, just because Steve fluttered his eyes at him and asked all earnestly. Clint had been trying to get Coulson to agree to a New Year's party at SHIELD for years, without success, but of course Clint isn’t Captain America. Never mind that Steve hadn’t even originally come up with it, just something Stark managed to convince him would a great idea.

Clint grabs another glass of eggnog, because he already lost count and he’s thinking gloomy anyway so it doesn’t matter any longer if he’s drinking or not. He’s pretty sure that logic is infallible. Most people around him are drunk too, and he trusts the majority of them, so it’s all good. Except that Stark has been sitting on Coulson’s lap for a good ten minutes already, laughing and _wriggling_ , without Coulson telling him off even once.

Clint would love to drag Stark away and take his place, get rid of the tension that had been building between him and Coulson over the last few months. Coulson had been reacting more positively in response to Clint’s flirting, but neither of them seemed prepared to make the first move and it was driving Clint mad.

Stark meanwhile is moving his legs around so he can bend them around Coulson’s waist, and that’s it, Clint can’t take this any longer. He storms across the room, grabs Stark by his collar and drags him off. Stark lets out a small “Oof,” and doesn’t move from where he landed. Clint couldn’t care less about what happens to Stark, just straddles Coulson’s lap and drapes his arms over Coulson’s shoulders.

“I’m so tired of us dancing around each other, Phil.”

Coulson brings his hands up to Clint’s waist, hesitantly. “Clint, you’re drunk.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Clint sighs. “Just, tell me if I’m wrong here. But here I am, taking the first step.”

“You do realise everyone is watching us?”

Clint shrugs and drops his head on Coulson’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

When the reply simply comes in the movement of Coulson’s hands, slowly rubbing over Clint’s back, Clint lets himself relax completely. He sags against Coulson’s chest, tightens his arms.

Coulson lifts one hand to pull off the beard he was wearing, turns his head and presses a kiss to Clint’s temple.

“I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _Because of reasons, Phil has to dress as Father Christmas. The team take turns to sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas. Clint, drunk on eggnog, tells him exactly what he wants ;)_


End file.
